the date swap
by videostarr298
Summary: clare and eli brake up but will clare find someone just like him but not by personality amandas done the same


Clare's P.O.V

I'm still upset that me and Eli broke up but should I really I mean I broke up with him but I still miss him but I just couldn't trust him anymore. Ugh this is so frustrating oh well I'm just going to put this out of my mind for now. Anyways Teen Buzz is doing an article about our school and some of the scandalous stuff that happened I guess that's kind of cool. I think the interviewers name is Wilder? Wow that sound like some guy. Oh and this Amanda girl I heard of her though.

Wilder's P.O.V

I'm really excited I'm about to do an interview about the most scandalous school ever! They should make a video game about that. I was lost in my thoughts when I heard someone say, "HEY!" "Huh what oh sorry Beckster. I'm just excited isn't cool how scandalous that school got." Becca responded with, "yes and now you get to go talk to the students and principal about it. I'm excited for you" "Thanks Becca" I said with smile. "Oh it's time I gotta go see ya later" "okay bye Wilder"

Eli's P.O.V

Man I'm still bummed about the break up but I'm done with that so I'm moving on. Teen Buzz is coming to our school so maybe I should skip. No I'll just try to make it.

Later after school…

Wow one of the interviewers, Amanda is really hot and we're going out later I'm excited. We are going to The Blurb it sounds kind of cool

Clare's P.O.V

Wow I'm going out with Wilder he is really cute and really wacky to but I don't mind I find it quite amusing. Anyways we are going to The Blurb it sounds kind of cool. RING RING RING! It was my phone. "Hello?"

Alli's P.O.V

"Hey Clare" I said into the phone "Oh hey Alli what's up" "Wow you sound way more cheerier then before what's up with you?" "Well I'm going on a date with Wilder." "Wow that's a pretty strange name. Is he cute?" "Yes he's really cute you should come see him for yourself." I smiled and said, "Ok where are you going?" "To The Blurb" "huh I've never been there before but I'll still come." "Ok see you there bye." I said "Bye" and hung up can't wait to see how Wilder looks I hope his looks can make up for the name.

Amanda's P.O.V

"EEEEEKKKkk" I got a date with a really cute guy. His name is Eli. He wears a lot of black but he looks really hot in it. He is so hot with his emerald green eyes devilish smirk and super dark brown hair. He couldn't look much better. I was thinking that when I heard someone say "AMANDA!" "Huh what oh hey Becca what's up?" "Why is everyone so thinky today Wilder just said almost the exact same thing about the Degrassi interview. So what's up with you?" "I got a date with a really hot guy FROM Degrassi I'm so excited!" "Cool, what does he look like?" "Well, He wears a lot of black but he looks really hot in it. He is so hot with his emerald green eyes devilish smirk and super dark brown hair. You know you should come and see him for yourself." "Ok where are you going?" "I'm going to show him The Blurb." "Ok see you later." "Ok bye."

Rebecca's P.O.V

Hmmm? I wonder how cute that Eli guy is really? Oh it's time to go find out!

3 minutes later

Hey Amanda hey… Wilder?

Amanda's P.O.V

"Becca this is Eli." Becca had a confused look on her face "Really are you sure" "Positive…" "Amanda can I talk to you over there." "Sure."… "Eli looks exactly like Wilder!" I was surprised she thought that "what? No he doesn't! Wilder would never wear that much black!" "I mean his physical features are the same." "Oh I guess they are so." "Sooo I think your just dating Eli because miss Wilder." "Wow really?" "Yes and if you want Wilder back then you should act fast because on a date." "Ok thanks Becca." "No problem."

Ali's P.O.V

Ok its time to see who Clare's new mystery man is eeeeeeekkk I'm so excited! "Hey Clare hey… Eli?"

Clare's P.O.V

"Ali this is my date Wilder." Ali had a confused look on her face and said, "So its not Eli?" I said, "No why would you think that?" "Clare can I talk to you over there for a sec?" I said "Sure."… "Clare Wilder looks just like Eli!" "What why would you say that?" "Because its true Clare look into his eyes and say he doesn't look like Eli."… "Wow your right he does look like Eli!" "See I told you now go get Eli back, oh and you better hurry because it looks like he is on a date." "Thanks Ali."

Ali's P.O.V

"No problem." A best friends work is never.

Third persons P.O.V

After that Clare and Eli as well as Amanda and Wilder got back together they all started making-out so Becca and Ali just bailed and went to the DOT.

**Ok so what did you guys think I know its kind of sloppy but its only my first fanfic. So please review. Good=me happy Bad=me sad**


End file.
